1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-display apparatus that minimizes image disconnection at seams of display panels incorporated therein, and a method of manufacturing the multi-display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, large-screen multi-display apparatuses are implemented by connecting a plurality of display panels. In the past, large screens, such as large televisions for exhibition, were realized by connecting a plurality of Braun® tubes to one another. However, recently, due to the increasing demand for large screens in small mobile apparatuses, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), large screens are being produced by connecting flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), field emission displays (“FEDs”), plasma display panels (“PDPs”), and organic light-emitting diodes (“OLEDs”).
Conventionally, multi-display apparatuses are manufactured by connecting display panels in parallel. That is, a multi-screen is realized by connecting a plurality of the display panels in parallel. However, an image at a seam between a pair of display panels is not smoothly formed when the pair of display panels is connected in parallel but may be severely disconnected at the seam between the pair of display panels.
One attempt to overcome this problem involves a structure in which first and second display panels are disposed one on top of the other, and pixel boundaries between the pair of first and second display panels are vertically aligned so that an image looks continuous to the eyes of a user.
However, while the vertical alignment of the two display panels provides some measure of image connection, the step difference between the two display panels results in a greater thickness of the overall structure. Considering that the recent trend is to pursue lightweight and slim display products, the increased product thickness of the multi-display apparatus may have a negative impact on competition of multi-display products in the market.
Accordingly, to ensure product competitiveness, there is a need for a multi-display apparatus that can mitigate the image disconnection at a seam between panels of the multi-display apparatus without increasing the thickness of the panels of the multi-display apparatus.